El fin de una era
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Solo me apetecía jugar con las fotos del final de temporada. Espero que os guste. Así sería como me gustaría que terminase la serie, de ser la séptima la última temporada.


Castle sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo del smokin mientras terminaba de firmar a los últimos fans que quedaban en la cola. Había sido una noche mágica, aunque también agotadora. Después de la entrega de premios hicieron la presentación oficial del séptimo y último libro de Nikki Heat, una cena y para rematar la firma de los ejemplares. Rick no podía contar el número de veces que había estampado su rúbrica en los libros esa noche, ni cuántas dedicatorias se había inventado.

Sacó el móvil para leer el whats app que acababa de recibir. Era Kate. "Te espero en los columpios". Él sonrío al pensar en ella. Habían llegado a la fiesta por separado y cuando la tuvo ante sí, casi se ahoga en sus propias babas. Enfundada en aquel precioso vestido rojo que había comprado con ayuda de Martha y Alexis y no le habían dejado ver. Adoraba la forma en la que las tres mujeres de su vida confabulaban en su contra, demostrando la buena relación que se había creado entre ellas, haciéndole sentir inmensamente feliz y orgulloso.

Kate Beckett se presentó en el acto como una aparición en rojo que dejó a su marido descolocado.

Tras la entrega de premios y el emotivo discurso de Castle, dirigido en mayor medida a ella, por ser la que le inspiraba, y después de la recepción Rick había visto a Beckett marcharse. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y él leyó el "te quiero" que se formó en sus labios. Y ahora recibía ese mensaje para que fuera a los columpios.

¿Qué habría pasado? Ellos solo iban ahí para cosas importantes. Esperaba que Kate no se hubiera sentido mal esta noche. Castle había tenido que atender a los medios, a los fans, a la gente de la editorial y quizás la había descuidado un poco.

Castle condujo hasta el parque con los nervios a flor de piel. No era normal esta cita en ese lugar. Era la primera vez que iban de noche, pero aun así. Tenía un presentimiento.

-Ey cariño- le dijo al verla columpiarse con la vista perdida, estaba hermosa a la luz de la luna.

Hola, ¿qué tal ha acabado la fiesta?- le preguntó recibiendo el beso que le daba.

Bien, creí que la cola para firmar no iba a acabarse nunca- contestó sentándose en el columpio junto al de ella- ¿Qué pasa Kate?

Nada, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

No venimos aquí por nada- después de su secuestro y los dos meses que pasó desaparecido y seguía sin recordar, Castle se había vuelto más temeroso.

Solo quería estar a solas contigo un rato, que me firmaras mi ejemplar en un lugar especial- le dijo acercándole el libro que él no había visto que llevaba entre las manos- El final de Nikki Heat, quién me hubiera dicho hace siete años que no querría que llegase este día – exclamó.

Nada va a cambiar, seguiré escribiendo y seguiré acompañándote en la comisaría, seguiremos estando casados, seguiré amándote. ¿sabes? Normalmente cuando acabo una saga, dejo ir a los personajes, me embarga una extraña sensación de vacío, pero esta vez no.- esto era algo que Castle, reservado como era, nunca había contado a nadie antes.

¿Por qué? - cuestionó.

Porque Nikki nunca va a dejar de existir, porque ella eres tú- Kate sonrío y se acercó para besarle- A nombre de quién lo firmo- bromeó cogiendo la pluma especial que ella le había regalado para este día, una en plata de ley con las iniciales de ambos grabadas.

A nombre de Kate- contestó siguiéndole la broma- Como hiciste hace tantos años.

Solo tres, tampoco son tantos- dijo creyendo que se refería a la vez que ella había ido a su firma de libros después de haberse alejado tras el disparo que recibió.

No pensaba en esa vez, sino en una mucho antes, es normal que no lo recuerdes, yo en aquel momento solo era una fan más en busca de un autógrafo- confesó ella- Después de la muerte de mi madre me volví una adicta a tus libros Castle, muchas veces fueron lo único que me mantenía cuerda.

Eso no me lo habías dicho nunca.

Esta es una noche de confesiones- contestó con una sonrisa mientras leía la dedicatoria: _"Al amor de mi vida, mi musa, la persona que me complementa". _

¿Te has ido de la fiesta enfadada?- preguntó.

No cariño, ¿sabes cómo me he sentido esta noche?- cuestionó y él negó con la cabeza- Como la más afortunada de las mujeres, estabas allí, en aquella tarima, recibiendo un premio guapo como nadie y tus ojos solo me miraban a mí- la voz de Kate sonaba entrecortada por la emoción- Dijiste todas esas cosas tan bonitas de mí, de nosotros, y todas esas mujeres me miraban con envidia, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial Castle, nadie.

Kate, fuiste mi inspiración, mi musa, mi amiga y ahora eres mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera en la vida y en el crimen- dijo volviendo a recitar la parte del discurso que iba dirigido a ella- y serás el amor de mi vida y mi fuente de inspiración siempre porque es nuestro matrimonio lo que me da fuerzas cada día, lo que me hace querer ser cada día el hombre que te mereces. Gracias Kate, mi Nikki particular, gracias por ser como eres, el misterio que, por fin después de muchos años, conseguí resolver- acabó la frase y la besó, la luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas cómplice de su amor.

Rick, tengo algo que decirte, me gustaría tener el don de la palabra como tú pero...me temo que no lo tengo, así que...escucha cariño: muchas veces me pregunté si el destino o el karma me tenían reservado algo bueno, mataron a mi madre, perdí mi camino mil veces, y entonces apareciste tú para volverme loca en todos los sentidos- tragó saliva- Eres el hombre que me ha hecho desear cosas que nunca antes quise para mí y una de esas cosas que, en silencio comencé a desear gracias a ti, ha pasado- Castle la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción esperando su confesión- Decías que luchas cada día para ser el hombre que merezco, y yo te confieso mi amor, que me pareces el hombre perfecto- él sonrió- Eres un marido ejemplar, un amante maravilloso, un buen hijo y el mejor padre del mundo con Alexis y ...estoy segura que lo serás también con él o ella- y sin más dejó escapar el secreto que había estado guardando durante días- Estoy embarazada- confesó entrelazando sus dedos a los de su marido y poniendo sus manos juntas sobre su vientre.

!Oh Dios Kate! !Te quiero!- gritó y se levantó para abrazarla- Es fantástico es...!es el broche de oro perfecto a este día!- Castle realmente estaba muy emocionado, incluso no podía evitar ya las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- Estoy feliz pero, ¿no tomabas la píldora?

Dejé de hacerlo hace dos meses, quería quedarme embarazada y darte una sorpresa.

!Eres increíble!, gracias- le dijo sinceramente y se besaron.

Unos años después...

¿Estáis todos listos?- preguntó Castle parado en medio del salón de su casa.

!Preparados papá!- comunicó Alexis apareciendo seguida de sus hermanos.

A ver, hoy tenéis que portaros todos muy bien, ¿vale?- preguntó en su mejor tono de padre- Es muy importante para mami que estéis allí, pero no se podrá hablar, ni reírse.

!Qué rollo de fiesta!- protestó Roy con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos. El mayor de los hijos de Castle y Beckett era un clon en miniatura de su padre, en físico y carácter.

Es que no es una fiesta hijo, es un nombramiento.

Mamá va a ser la Capitana de su propia comisaría tonto- apostilló Alexandra con cierto rintitín haciendo enfadar a su mellizo. Si el embarazo de Kate había sido toda una sorpresa para Castle más lo fue para ambos cuando supieron que esperaban dos bebés. La niña tenía más de Beckett, que de Castle, aunque físicamente se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor, y había heredado el tono rojizo del pelo de su abuela Martha.

Tranquilo papá, yo me encargaré de ellos y a los pequeños les vamos a dejar en casa, es lo más sensato- dijo Alexis echando una mano a su padre.

Los pequeños, Castle aun lo pensaba y no se lo podía creer. Hacía solo unos meses que habían nacido los pequeños de la familia. Él y Kate habían sido padres de su tercera hija, Johana, cuando ya no lo esperaban, ni siquiera lo buscaban, pero ahí estaba. Su bebé de hermosos ojos avellana, igualita a su mamá. Con tan solo unas semanas de diferencia había llegado al mundo también, el primer nieto de Richard Castle.

Aun no se había recuperado de la noticia del inesperado embarazo de su mujer, cuando Alexis les dijo que ella también esperaba un bebé, que sólo era dos semanas menor que su tía y al que habían llamado Richard.

¿Y la abuela? ¿Y Jim?- preguntó quería que todo fuera perfecto ese día.

Ya están allí, y Espósito, Ryan, Lanie y Jenny, solo faltamos nosotros.

Pues vamos, no quiero hacer esperar a mi capitana.

En el salón de actos de la central de la policía de Nueva York se entregaban hoy los títulos a los recién ascendidos capitanes. Una nueva generación de policías tomaría el mando de las comisarias.

El Alcalde nombró uno a uno a todos y Castle sintió su corazón casi explotar de orgullo al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

Recoge sus credenciales y órdenes , la nueva capitana de la doce Katherine Beckett-Castle- a pesar de no haber adoptado nunca su apellido ella había querido usarlo para el día de su nombramiento, aseguraba que el mérito era compartido, que sin él, no lo habría conseguido.

Muchos habían tenido que superar Castle y Beckett para llegar a tener la vida que tenían. Pero ahora eran felices, los dos triunfaban en su carreras y, aunque ya no perseguían a los malos, nunca se aburrían, habían formado juntos una gran familia y eso, era todo lo que necesitaban para estar bien.


End file.
